Serendipity
by KissPookie28
Summary: Lucas proposed to Lindsey once before and she left him. When he proposes once again she decides to find out if they really are soulmates and, taking a cue from the movie Serendipity, they ride the elevators.
1. Chapter 1

"The boy saw a Comet Luke," a tearful Lindsey tried to explain for the fifth time.

"And this means that I'm still into my ex-girlfriend?" Lucas looked at her, confused.

"It means that I can't marry you." With that Lindsey took his hand. For a moment Lucas thought she was reconsidering her decision but then she placed a small object in his hand. "Goodbye Luke." She kissed him once on the cheek and with a last longing look she was gone. Lucas's hand curled around the ring in his hand as promised himself that that would not be the last he saw of Lindsey.

"It's been a hell of a year," Lindsey smiled as she raised her glass. Lucas smiled back at her. "But the book's great. I'd say it becomes a bestseller within a month." Lucas smiled at the casualness Lindsey had adopted around him. When he had first asked her to be his editor she had seemed apprehensive, she didn't want to be involved with him again. But he had convinced her and they had worked for the past year together waiting for this day when his book was finally released. Things between them still remained strictly platonic but Lucas liked to believe that the two of them had at least gotten to a friendship stage in their relationship though he couldn't deny that he wanted more.

"I'm glad that someone has faith in it."

"Oh come on don't do that. Your book's great." Lindsey sipped her drink. "Not to mention you had a pretty great editor."

"Yeah she's a great girl." Lucas gave Lindsey one of his patent looks. The ones that made her feel as if he could see to her soul. As if he could read her thoughts and he knew that she still cared for him. But she couldn't open herself up to him like that again. And yet as he stared into her eyes she felt herself leaning towards him. He seemed shocked at first but he recovered quickly as he leaned towards her. Before either of them really knew what was happening their lips locked. It was as if they'd been doing this forever. As the kisses became more heated, Lucas pulled back. "I love you," he told her. Lindsey smiled.

"I know." And as her heart thudded in her chest she knew what she wanted. "So where do we go from here." Lindsey pressed her forehead to his.

"I've got a room upstairs," Lucas whispered.

"You were that sure you'd get lucky?" Lindsey grinned but she was excited.

"I never dreamed I'd get this lucky." The gap between them closed as their lips connected.

"Let's go," Lindsey said breathlessly. And as Lucas pulled her towards the elevators Lindsey felt herself falling again and for some reason she wasn't stopping it. She was ready to try again.

His hand felt warm against hers The two were walking along the New York sidewalk, bodies pressed in on them from all sides and yet Lindsey felt as if it was just her and Lucas standing there. Soon she found herself in a bar with the man that she was falling, had already fallen in love with.

"Maybe you should slow down a little bit," Lucas suggested as he pulled the drink from Lindsey's hand.

"I'm fine," Lindsey slurred. But she wasn't. She was in love and she was scared, so for the past hour she had consumed an almost steady stream of alcohol. Lucas laughed at her and brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her heart beating against her rib cage.

"I love you," Lucas murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too," Lindsey admitted as she kissed him, her tongue dancing with his. When they pulled back Lucas grinned. As Lindsey sipped her drink, he fumbled with something in his pocket.

"I know that this might not be the best time, but I've been waiting too long for this." Lucas pulled a small box from his pocket and Lindsey's breath caught in her throat. "Will you marry me?" Lucas asked as he opened the box. Quickly, Lindsey downed the rest of her drink.

"Lucas we've been through this before…" she tried to explain.

"Oh come on it's got to be fate that even after you left me at the altar we still ended up seeing each other."

"Actually it's your incredible writing skill." Lucas gave her an exasperated look. Lindsey stared back at him, willing her head to give her an answer to his question. Was he still in love with his ex? Was she willing to risk this again? "Fine. You believe in fate well ok." She threw a few bills down on the table to cover her tab and then drug him out the door.

"Where are we going?" They were out on the street, Lindsey running now and pulling him behind her. Finally they stopped in front of a hotel.

"This'll do,' Lindsey spoke.

"Are we getting a room?" Lucas asked but Lindsey didn't respond. They stopped in front of the elevator and only then did Lindsey turn to him.

"Have you ever seen the movie Serendipity?" Lucas shook his head. "Ok it doesn't matter." Lindsey was jittery now. "You get on this elevator." She pushed the button on one side of the bank of elevators and then ran across to press the button on the opposite side. "And I'll get on this one. We both pick a floor and see what happens."

"Lindsey this is ridiculous. You've had a lot to drink, let's just go." Lindsey stared at the numbers as they approached the lobby.

"No I'm not committing to you again without reassurance. And maybe this is crazy but you're the one who brought up fate. So call upon the fates or destiny or whatever to help you because true soulmates would end up on the same floor." A ping as both elevators arrived. Impatiently Lindsey waited for her elevator to empty.

"And if we don't?" Lucas asked her.

"Well then I'll meet you in the lobby to give you my no officially." Lindsey turned to get on the now empty elevator but Lucas spoke again.

"This is crazy." A laugh erupted from Lindsey.

"If fate wants us to be together we have nothing to worry about. We'll end up on the same floor." She flashed him a smile and then rushed into the elevator. As the doors closed she saw Lucas still standing, his arm holding the other elevator door open but not getting on. Her eyes closed, she pressed a number.

Lucas watched as the doors of her elevator closed. This was crazy, but if it would convince Lindsey to marry him then it was worth it. Lucas got on the elevator and quickly jabbed a button. The elevator seemed to slow as it approached his floor. The doors opened and he got out. He didn't see anyone but a glance at the numbers above the other elevator told him it was still below him. Tapping his fingers on his thigh he waited as the numbers approached his floor. A ping and his fate was sealed. As ridiculous as it was this was the answer to his proposal. The doors opened. A couple stepped out and giggled as they moved down the hallway. Lucas looked into the elevator. A familiar face stared back at him and then broke out into a smile.

**I might write a second chapter to this, if I have enough interest or if I just feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas?" Blonde curls bobbed as the girl moved towards him.

Lucas looked up to the sky. "Real funny." Then he turned to the girl who was now standing in front of him. "Hey Peyton." Smiles on both faces, the two embraced and for a moment Lucas thought he felt something. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting a band." The smile never left her face. "And you?" This wiped the smile from Lucas's face.

"I'm…" but for some reason Lucas couldn't tell her that he was here trying to get an answer to his marriage proposal. "I'm going to the lobby." Though Peyton knew there was more, she didn't press him.

"Me too." Simultaneously the two reached for the down button and pressed it. As soon as their fingers made contact, Lucas pulled back. The ride to the lobby was silent, as Lucas tried to sort through his thoughts and Peyton tried to not feel offended. When they got to the lobby Lucas looked around. Lindsey was standing near the front doors. Peyton followed his gaze and saw Lindsey staring at her, immediately she felt embarrassed. "Oh Lucas you should have told me, I would have…"

"No it's ok. I just have something to straighten out. I'll be right back." He gently touched her shoulder and then moved to Lindsey.

"I guess the fates are trying to tell you something," she told him with a smile.

"They aren't trying to tell us anything." This warranted a laugh from Lindsey.

"I didn't say us. I said you. I've always known." Lucas turned to look at Peyton who was talking on her cell phone now. As he watched her pace back and forth the memories came flooding back. The way her lips felt on his, the warmth of her as she led him to her mother's grave, the way it hurt him when she cried. His realization must have shown on his face. "Now go give that ring to the girl who it really belongs to," Lindsey told him.

"Lindsey…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"Surprisingly I think I'm going to be ok. I don't really think I'm ready for a serious relationship right now. Especially not with someone who's destined for someone else." Lindsey smiled and Lucas believed her. She really was going to be ok.

"So you really think I should just go over there and pop the question?" He glanced back at Peyton who had hung up and was now smiling at him.

"What does your heart say?" As if in response, Lucas's heart began to pound. He turned away from Peyton to face Lindsey. "Goodbye Lucas." She pecked him on the cheek and started out the door.

"So that's it?"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow for your book signing." Lindsey winked and then walked out the door. With a deep inhale Lucas walked over to Peyton.

"So you got a book published and the girl back," Peyton commented. "Looks like all of your dreams came true." She smiled but there was something sad in her smile.

"Lindsey and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"Because all my dreams came true and she wasn't the one I wanted by my side."

"What are you talking about Lucas?" Lucas smiled, his voice becoming faster.

"It's you. Senior year you asked me who I wanted standing beside me when all my dreams came true and I told you it was you." Shaking her head, Peyton corrected him.

"Actually you told me Brooke." Laughing Lucas grabbed her upper arms.

"No after the basketball game. I told you then and I'm telling you again, it's you. So Peyton Sawyer…" While a confused Peyton looked on, Lucas began to fumble in his pocket. "Will be there for me and let me be there for you?" As the realization hit Peyton Lucas dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." She blinked back tears. "Yes!" Lucas slipped the ring on her finger and then the two moved towards each other, their lips finding each other as they had many times before.

Looking in the window at the happy couple, Lindsey smiled. "The elevator ride never lies," she mumbled to herself. With one last longing look at the couple, Lindsey made her exit.


End file.
